Odd Love
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: They didn't need to speak to tell each other how much they loved each other. *MAIN PAIRING* KakaSaku


Meh Im likin KakaSaku pairings . so this is a one shot to the lovely couple =)

Enjoy

Sakura stumbled backwards from the force of his kiss. It wasn't greediness or aggressive but very passionate. She didn't think he was that in love with her. Who could blame her though, she was just as much in love with him as he was her.

She caught herself before she fell and hurtled herself towards the silver haired man. He was only 10 years older then her so it didn't matter. Everyone knew and everyone thought they were the most perfect couple ever.

It seemed her body fit perfectly with his. Like God made them fit together like puzzle pieces. It felt so right to be with him. Like they were meant for eachother.

She felt 2 arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to reach his soft lips. When their lips met it was a whole new world.

Kakashi pushed them down into the akizakura(cosmos flower) field and they laid side by side. Their kiss never breaking. When Sakura have run out of hair she rolled over on top of Kakashi's vest and played with his shiny silver hair.

He had his eyes closed and a small smiled graced his lips. Sakura giggled and put her forehead against his. He opened his eyes and tilted his head upwards to meet her light pink lips. Kakashi licked her lips, begging for entrance.

Sakura giggled again and opened her mouth a crack before having a tongue wrestle with her boyfriend. Kakashi pulled away and chuckled as a very cute pout came over her pale face.

He brought a hand to her cheek and traced her face. She leaned into his hand and licked it seductively. She leaned down into the crook of his neck. Her hot breath sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Sakura rubbed herself up against Kakashi, making her way towards the top of his head. He moaned as her knee rubbed his inner thigh on accident. Sakura laughed again and kissed his eye.

Kakashi licked her neck and sent butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulder. Sakura curled against his jacket and shivered. Kakashi pulled her into his jacket and stroked her hair.

He loved her soft pink hair. Her beautiful emerald orbs. Her laugh was like a symphony to him. He loved almost everything about her. Except she attracted unwanted attention from boys.

He pulled his mask up when he heard soft snoring coming from under his jacket. He took her out and they disappeared in a cloud of leaves. They appeared at his house where she was currently staying.

He laid her in his bed and he smiled at her again before stripping his clothes off(except his boxers) and diving into his bathtub. It was 7 feet deep made just for Sakura and him. She loved it so much too. It was fun.

He sighed and he slid down to the black float and let the water fill up the tub before adding black bubbles to his bath and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep and dreamed of his beloved girlfriend.

He awoke to a door opening to his bathroom and a giggle. He lifted his eyes sleepily to see Sakura giggling down at him. He brings his hand to wipe his eyes but Sakura beats him. She stroked his face and leaned down to kiss him.

Kakashi smirked and pulled her down into the hot water. Sakura clamped her eyes shut as she fell into the bathtub. She sank to the bottom. She swam back up and pulled at Kakashi's arm, making him roll into the tub with her.

Sakura smiled and pulled him out of the tub and grabbed them both a towel. They dried each other off and helped each other get dressed. They slid their necklaces on and they hooked hands and sprinted out the door.

They met Naruto and Ino at the flowe shop and asked if they wanted to come with them to the Sakura fields. Ino smiled and nodded, grabbing Naruto's hand and running after the other couple.

They went past the book store and Ino stopped to see if Sasuke and Hinata wanted to tag along with their trip. Hinata giggled and hooked her hand into Sasuke's and they ran off after the other two.

Sasuke led the way to the training grounds to get to Neji and Tenten. Tenten was throwing axes and swords at Neji and Neji was blocking them. They stopped as Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

Tenten gladly complied and leaned in too. 'Aww's were heard throughout the trees and the few couples hopped out. Tenten and Neji blushed furiously at them. "Whatcha need guys?" Tenten asked seconds later.

"Wonna come with us to the Akizakura fields?" Sakura asked. Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's hand. Soon they were all off again. The girls leading and giggling while the guys sat back and made small talk.

They arrived and immediately the girls chuckled and nodded to each other, before disappearing in cherry blossoms/vanilla blossoms/lavender blossoms/mint leaves. The boys covered their faces when they sensed their chakra near them.

They vanished also in a flurry of leaves. They reappeared in front of their 'girlfriends' and Kakashi went to pick up 'Sakura' but failed to do so. _Stupid shadow clones.._

He whirled around to find Sakura 2 centimeters away from him. He smirked and closed his eyes. He performed hand signals so quickly Sakura couldn't see them. She leaned in and kissed 'Kakashi'.

Only to kiss a toad."Aiiee!!!" She screamed. She stumbled backwards only to land on Kakashi himself. "Oof.." Kakashi grunted. Sakura twisted herself to kiss him. She looked over at the other couples who were in awkward positions.

The girls giggled and they all winked at eachother. They hopped up and started running towards the fields. The guys all started laughing and disappeared in smoke._ You can't beat me Sakura. MY shadow clone fooled ya ehh?_

Sakura and Ino entered the field first, only to be ambushed but Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi locked Sakura in a bone crushing hug and a fainting kiss. Naruto on the other hand went for the fainting hug and bone crushing kiss.

The others came in and hugged/kissed their girlfriends.

Kakashi took Sakura next to a Sakura tree and whispered to her ear,"You're my one and only my little cherry blossom. My other half. The missing puzzle piece. We belong together-" Sakura cut in,"Forever and always my teddy bear."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura so tenderly, so lovingly she melted in his arms. Or so it seemed. She loved every second of it. She licked his lip this time and he didn't allow her entrance.

Instead he pushed her down and explored her mouth instead.

How was it!!! I had an inspiration while watching Madagascar(don't ask o.o)

Woo!!

Yeah yeah its long(I wanted it to be a cute one shot buuuuuuuut instead I got a REALLLLYY long supposedly 2chapter story

WHICH I LOVED!!


End file.
